mia_i_jafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Prototyp serialu
Tak jak każdy serial, "Mia and me" było planowane jakiś czas. W tym artykule zamieszczono kilka zdjęć i ciekawostek odnośnie pierwowzoru Mii, jej przyjaciół, i wielu innych rzeczy. Tytuł "Mia and me" miało pierwotnie nazywać się "Yoko, Mo... and Me". Imię Yuko miało także brzmieć "Yoko". Logo i tekst reklamujący frame|Rewolucja loga Znane są dwie wersje loga dla pierwotnego tytułu. Pierwszym były zwykłe, czarne litery ułożone w tytuł. Drugim była kolorowa i cieniowana wersja w odcieniach różu. Po zmienieniu tytułu na "Mia and me" stworzono logo, posiadające tę samą czcionkę, co drugie podejście pierwszego tytułu. Można to zauważyć porównując wielkie "M" w wyrazach "Mo" z drugiego loga i "Mia" z trzeciego. Nad literą "i" w imieniu bohaterki pojawiał się wtedy motyl. Po prawej widnieje obecne logo serialu. Serial miał także kiedyś tekst reklamujący, który pojawiał się często na reklamach pod tytułem. Brzmiał on; "It's not fantasy. It's another reality", co można przetłumaczyć na "To nie złudzenie. To inna rzeczywistość". Powyżej przykładowa forma tekstu reklamującego. Ostatecznie twórcy pozbyli się go, nie zastąpiwszy go potem żadnym innym. Bohaterowie na bannerach Udostępniono kilka bannerów, na których widnieją pierwowzory bohaterów. Kilka także do złudzenia przypomina dzisiejszą animację serialu. Yokomome1 png cP medium.jpg|Bohaterzy od lewej; "Yoko", Mo i Mia. W lewym górnym rogu widnieje pierwsze logo. Yokomome5 png h1 big.jpg|Mia i jednorożce. hghgg.png|Ciekawostka; pozę ze zdjęcia z poprzedniego slajdu wykorzystano w ostatecznej wersji. Yokomome2 png 7e big.jpg|Gargona i smoki. 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o.png 64309_519182494806193_1963182594_n.jpg tutti.png Motylek.jpg 1128rwz.jpg Mundurek szkoły z internatem thumb|250px Co ciekawe, prototypy nie dotyczyły jedynie Centopijskiej rzeczywistości. Pierwotny mundurek szkoły we Florencji również wyglądał inaczej. Na obrazku po lewej widzimy Mię w innym mundurku; jest to zwyczajna koszula z czerwonym krawatem w białe paski. Co do obrazka: Mia jest w niezydentyfikowanym miejscu, w tle jednak można dostrzec runy elfów. Z Księgi "Legendy Centopii" wylatuje Yuko - prototypowa graficznie mała elfka. Pierwotna Centopia W pierwotnej Centopii dominował kolor fioletowy. Z lotu ptaka na wyspie można było dostrzec wiele niebieskich elementów. Poza tym, występowały także brązowe miejsca, susze. Postaci serialu miały ciemniejsze i mniej żywe kolory. Pałac elfów nie był złoty, a granatowy. Prototyp/teraz - porównane w tabelce Opracowano tabelę przedstawiającą porównania danych obiektów w prototypie i wersji ostatecznej, czyli takiej, jaką dziś znacie. Prototypowe trailery Poniżej możesz zobaczyć kilka trailerów oznaczonych tekstem "work in progress" (tłum. "w trakcie pracy"). thumb|center|555px|Mia opowiada o Centopii (tu prototypowej) thumb|center|555px|Trailer w prototypie Jak widać z pewnością , większość rzeczy w prototypie wykorzystano w wersji ostatecznej. Dopracowano większość rzeczy. Mimo wszystko serial posiada wiele wad, czyli Błędów w Produkcji. Pod koniec Trailera można zauważyć WIELKI błąd, a mianowicie Onchao ma BIAŁY RÓG ! Prototypy graficznej wersji Pierwotna graficzna wersja "Mia and me" dgdhgsdfhg.png|Pierwotna Mia. jkjkjkj.png|Onchao. Mia-and-Me.jpg|Yuko i Mo z przezroczystymi skrzydłami? Mia-and-Me-takes-MipJunior-by-storm-as-the-top-screened-show.jpg|Mia, Phuddle i przypadkowy jednorożec. miaandmetelescreen.jpg|Kolejny pierwowzór. yukomome1_Ew_medium.jpg|Stary, animowany banner. 72850_528923090498800_311930384_n.jpg|Mia i jej motylek 562802_335392939885975_1588521266_n.jpg 539238_335453156546620_1343783816_n.jpg 64346_519182168139559_1996215580_n.jpg 2hpt6yd.jpg|Stare "Mia I Ja" 554310_234233366676214_231702690262615_338884_1701770536_n.jpg Yoko2.jpg 1128rwz.jpg|Stary Rando i Mia prototypowo.jpg 88.jpg Prototypowe imienia Na początku każdy z bohaterów miał mieć inne imię. Imię Mia i Panthea do dziś są takie same. Ankieta Jaka jest Twoja reakcja na zamieszczone tutaj informacje? Interesujące, dowiedziałem/am się wielu ciekawych rzeczy. Bardzo się cieszę, że tu zajrzałem. Jestem wielkim fanem przygód Mii. Dzięki temu mogę stać się ekspertem w tej dziedzinie! Nie wiedziałem/am o tym wcześniej i sądzę, że niepotrzebna mi ta wiedza. Wieje nudą, nie wiem, po co mi te informacje. Wkład Koniec artykułu - poniżej jego twórcy w kolejności od najbardziej zaangażowanych. ---- Pomysłodawczynią oraz główną twórczynią i ilustratorką artykułu jest sei. Kilka poprawek, tabelę before/after, prototypowy zwiastun i kilka drobnostek dodała Halszka. Film z przywracaniem rogów został dodany przez Aśkę (niestety, został usunięty, dlatego tutaj już go nie ma). Ostateczna korekta została dokonana przez sei. Artykuł nie wymaga dalszych zmian. Kategoria:Projekty Kategoria:Skudo Kategoria:Sezony